les hommes de ma vie
by airmaster10
Summary: Enfin a la maison, dans les bras de mon frère! oui c'est ce que pensait Tris dans les bras d'Eric mais lorsque Quatre entre dans la ligne de compte que ce passera t-il? pourra t-elle se révélée à lui? devra t-elle encore faire un choix ou pourra t-elle enfin être heureuse? résumé nul mais venait lire svp
1. Chapter 1

DIVERGENTE / TRIS - Tobbias

tout les personnages et l'univers de divergent appartient a VERONICA ROTH.

LES DEUX HOMMES DE MA VIE

Prologue :

Eric :

Je suis là, debout devant les nouvelles recrues a attendre qu'ils se décide de sauté. je souffle en pensant à notre propre expérience, celle de ma jumelle et la mienne, a notre choix de devenir des audacieux.

Ma soeur et moi avons eu une enfance différente des autres, nos parents n'étant pas marié ni de la même factions ils ont décidé de nous séparer à l'âge de six ans. Je suis resté avec ma mère Jeanine Matthews chez les Erudis quant à ma soeur elle a été emmener chez les altruistes pour vivre avec notre père Andrews Prior.

A chaque conseil nos parents nous autorisé a nous voir et a chaque fois c'était de plus en plus dur de nous séparer. Un jours j'ai souris a ma soeur en lui disant que ce sera chouette lorsqu'elle viendra chez les Erudits. je me rappel encore son regard meurtrier alors qu'elle me dit que jamais elle ne rejoindra une faction qui l'a rejetter alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. C'est là que l'idée nous es venu! Et si au lieu de rester dans notre faction nous allions dans une ensemble! Une faction qui mettrait non seulement le doute sur la façon dont nous avons été élevé mais qui nous permettrait aussi de mettre nos parents dans l'embarras!

A nos quatorze ans le conseil de toute les factions nous ont autorisé sur demande de nos parent à passer les test et a faire notre choix...

la tête de nos parents valait vraiment le coup ( qui était si sur que nous retournerions dans notre faction) et notre sourire en choisissant les audacieux c'était à mourir de rire!

- Eric , qu'est-ce que tu fou! hurle Quatre depuis la fosse.

- J'arrive! Hurlais-je en sautant.

Cela fait deux ans maintenant que Quatre et moi on travail ensemble pour former les nouvelles recrues.

Cela fait deux ans maintenant que je n'ai pas revu ma soeur en infiltration chez les sans factions.

cela fait deux ans maintenant que je me suis remfermé sur moi même et que je me venge sur les autres pour oublier qu'elle me manque...

TRIS :

ça y est, je suis rentrée! je suis enfin chez moi dans ma faction, dans ma famille, chez les audacieux! Au bout de deux interminables années je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon frère, enfin je vais pouvoir de nouveau respirer!

Je monte les escaliers de secours et passe par le balcon, j'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter a chaque détour par les autres membres des audacieux.

j'ouvre la baie vitrée et me glisse dans le salon. c'est le bordel mais là je reconnais mon frère! je souris et fonce vers le frigo, j'ai soif, je trouve une bière et ferme le frigo lorsque je suis intrigué par une note sur celui-ci.

entrainement des nouvelles recrues

Tiens, tiens! Mon frère va jouer les caids! rigolais-je mentalement.

- Enfin de retour! Souffle une voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

-Salut Max! Tu veux une bière?

-Nan, merci! j'ai lu ton rapport mais il faudrait que tu passe au bureau pour le compléter! sourit-il.

-PAS MAINTENANT MAX! Hurlais-je et je le vis lever les mains en l'air. Ecoute, soufflais-je lasse, je viens de rentrer, je veux voir mon frère et passer une nuit de sommeil complète parce qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin de souffler et de pouvoir mettre mes idées au clair!

-T'affole pas c'est pas urgent! je suis venir te dire que j'ai une autre mission pour toi!

-Merde MAX! hurlais-je en balançant ma bière sur lui.

-Tu vas entraîner les novices avec ton frère! Tu es la seule a pouvoir le gérer et puis il nous faut un peu plus de filles je me suis dit que tu pourrais les entraîner! rigole t-il en partant.

Je regarde l'heure et fonce dans la salle d'entraînement en bousculant pas mal de monde en chemin mais je m'en fou je dois rejoindre mon frère. je passe dans la salle d'entraînement des natifs et tape dans Lauren.

- Aïe! Oh Tris enfin de retour? rigole t-elle en m'aidant à me relever. T'as vu Eric?

- Je fonce justement le voir! souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle m'enlace et me montre le ring. Je le vois, il est là avec un gars que je n'ai jamais vu et vu la tête de mon frère c'est pas son meilleur pote. Il demande à deux personne de monter sur le ring et une idée me vient. je fonce sur lui et le fait tomber sur le ring, instinctivement les deux novices descendent et tout le monde s'écarte. Je vois mon frère grogner et je monte sur le ring et lui met un upercut en plein visage le faisant retomber lourdement. Là je l'ai vraiment mis en rage, ça me fait sourire encore plus.

- Ben alors quatre yeux, on devient trop vieux on se ramoli? rigolais-je en me baissant vers lui.

- Ben alors pète sec? hurle t-il en me frappant dans le ventre. On c'est perdu en chemin? Rigole t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

je suis bien, là, dans les bras de mon frère mais je dois me reprendre. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche puis sur son front et il me sourit. Un raclement de gorge me fait détourner les yeux et je vois un mec superbe nous regarder avec haine. je grogne un quoi et il lève les mains en l'air.

-Désolé de vous déranger les tourteraux mais là on a un entrainement à faire! donc poupée, si tu veux bien dégager parce qu'on a pas toute la journée! Grogne t-il.

- C'est qui la meringue? demandais-je en regardant mon frère tout en le montrant du pouce alors qu'Eric s'appréter à descendre lui en coller une.

-C'est Quatre! Affirme mon frère. Tu fais quoi ici au juste? tu viens de renter t'es crever, va te reposer on se rejoint a l'appartement!

-Désolée les gars mais elle reste avec vous! Affirme Max du fond de la salle. Tris entraînera les novices filles avec vous! bonne journée.

Mon frère sourit et tape son poing droit contre mon poing gauche là où nous avons fait tatouer nos prénom sur nos fallenge. sur le mien est écrit Eric et sur le sien Tris. Quatre lui n'a pas l'air ravie mais je m'en fou je suis avec mon frère, je suis à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

LES HOMMES DE MA VIE CHAPITRE 1

Quatre:

J'étais là a regarder cette magnifique blonde au yeux bleu gris me dévisager avec méfiance tout en restant dans les bras d'Eric. Submergé par sa beauté et dégouté qu'une fille comme elle préfère un homme aussi brute que ne l'est Eric. J'ai mal de la voir me regarder méchamment alors que la seule envie que j'ai c'est de l'embrasser. Les mots de Max résonnent encore dans ma tête, alors qu'elle descend du ring et me frole.

-Bonjour à tous! je suis Tris et je vais assiter ses deux Messieurs dans l'entraînement! Je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous les filles mais croyez moi vous risquez de le regretter! Affirma-t-elle et Eric sourit.

Quelqu'un ricanne elle je l'a vois chercher la personne du regard.

-Je suppose qu'on vous a prévenu que certains vont partir à la fin du premier tour! je dois faire en sorte que vous les filles vous le passez toutes!

-Comme si une pète sec pouvez transformer des filles en guerriere! ricanna Peter. J'allais intervenir mais la main d'Eric m'en empêcha.

-Laisse la faire, tu vas voir! sourit Eric.

- Puisque tu es si sur de toi tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à monter sur le ring face à moi! souffla-t-elle et Peter monta se mettre en place.

-Mesdemoiselle la leçon commence! regardez bien et prenez en de la graine,tous, vous aussi les gars! Hurla Eric.

Peter était trop sûr de lui mais Tris est tellement plus petite que lui et tellement fine que le combat semble perdu d'avance pour elle.

-On peut se joindre à vous pour la démonstration? me demanda Lauren tapotant l'épaule d'Eric. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tris combattre! souffla-t-elle avec admiration.

le ton de sa voix piqua ma curiosité et tout le monde regarda le ring. Peter avança d'un pas vers Tris et celle-ci lui mis directement un coup de poing dans la gorge. Peter tituba et elle en profita pour lui vers un ballayage. La tête de Peter cogna violament le sol. Elle ricanna et attendi qu'il se remet debout.

-Alors la recrue on fait moins le fier hein? ricanne Tris.

-Bon Tris arrête de jouer, on a pas la journée! fini le que l'on reprenne l'entraînement! Grogne Eric alors que Peter balance son poing dans l'estomac de Tris.

Sans que personne ne comprend quoi que ce soit Tris saisit son poing, passe ses jambes au dessus de bras et entour ses jambes autour du cou de Peter et le fait tomber au sol puis d'un geste rapide elle lui balance un coup de pied en pleine tête le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je n'en revient pas mais c'est qui cette fille?!

-Sachez les recrues que le prochain qui fait référence à son ancienne faction ou parle de celle des autres se retrouvera à me rendre des comptes! Oui j'étais une péte sec mais je suis aujourd'hui l'une des meilleures chez les audacieux! Je rentre de deux ans d'infiltration chez les sans-faction alors croyer moi même à la déloyale vous ne me batterez pas! Gronda Tris sous les applaudissement de Lauren et des natifs audacieux.

L'entraînement continua sans aucun autre accrod. les recruent natifs sont retournés à leurs entraînements et je dois avouer que suite à la démonstration de Tris les filles n'hésitent plus a attaquer les garçons.

- Elle est forte Tris! Dis-je a Eric en regardant le combat.

- Tu t'en approche pas c'est clair! Grogne Eric.

-Promis j'y toucherais pas à ta petite chérie! Ricanais-je sarcastique. Mais dit moi au fait, ta petite chérie elle sait ce qui se passe entre toi et Lauren?

Son poing atterie dans ma figure sans que j'ai eu le temps de le voir venir. Une grande première, Eric perd le contrôle. j'allais pour répliquer lorsque je sentis un coup dans mes côtes ainsi que quelqu'un me tordre l'oreille fortement. je vis Eric dans la même posture que moi et mon regard tomba ensuite sur Tris entrain de tirer sur nos oreilles.

-Putain, mais vous êtes pas possible! Vous arrêtez vos conneries on en reparlera au repas! Maintenant ramener les recrues au dortoir moi je vais prendre une douche! Affirma Tris avant de nous lacher les oreilles.

Je l'a vis partir vers la fosse et je croisé le regard noir d'Eric. j'accompagne les recrues jusqu'au dortoir et fonce vers mon appartement. lorsque je sort de la douche je la vois, là, sur mon canapé entrain de fumer tranquillement une clope.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grognais-je en enfilant un t-shirt.

TRIS /

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grogna Quatre et d'un seul coup je perdis toute assurance.

Il est magnifique, pensais-je en le détaillant. Son jean noir descendant légèrement laissant apparaître le debut de son caleçon, ses abdos bien dessiner, quelques légèrent coupures et sa peau subtilement bronzé. Mon dieu j'ai chaud d'un coup.

- Désolée! Marmonais-je en me levant. Je te dérange je voulais te parler mais ça peux attendre. Dis-je en courant vers la sortie.

- Attend! affirme t-il. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir? demande t-il en me saisissant le bras.

-Je te l'ais dit je voulais te parler mais...

-Nan, pourquoi t'es venu me voir moi? Pourquoi t'as pas attendu que ton petit ami Eric rentre à la maison? Grogne t-il et je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est pas mon mec c'est...

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, une pète sec ça embrasse pas quelqu'un sur la bouche et le front appart son conjoint! Hurle t-il.

Mon poing atteri contre son nez avant même qu'il ne s'en apperçoivent. Comment peut-il me juger sans me connaître. Moi qui était venu lui demander pourquoi il était en désaccord avec mon frère je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le laisser croire qu'Eric est mon petit ami pour voir sa tête lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il a dit de la merde.

-Tu sais quoi j'ai plus envie de parler avec toi! je veux même plus que tu m'approche! Hurlais-je en me dégageant.

Je fonce dans la salle commune des repas des audacieux et m'installe aux côté d'Eric qui me tend un hamburger. Au loin je vois quatre s'installer à une table en me lançant un regard noir.

-T'as un problème avec Quatre? me demande Eric en remettant une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille.

- C'est lui qui en a un avec moi! Grogniais-je. Laisse tomber Eric ce pauvre con crois dur comme fer que t'es mon mec et si grace à ça il me laisse tranquille ça me va. soufflais-je.

-Mais Tris...

-Ecoute tu devrais être content au moins t'aura pas besoin de lui cassé la gueule, pour une fois qu'un mec me plaît celui-ci me déteste! grognais-je en partant de la table.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais je n'en ai pas le temps que Zeke m'attrape au vol et me jéte sur son épaule en rigolant.

- Les audacieux, les audacieux! Tris est revenu c'est un jour de fête! c'est jour de fête mes amis! Hurle t-il en rigolant et en m'ammenant vers la fausse.

MAX

Je me prend un verre et regarde tout le monde se déhenché au centre de la fausse. Je m'éloigne un peu et sourit en voyant Eric et Tris se chamailler comme au debut de leurs arrivés chez nous. Au loin je vois Quatre se morfondre en regardant son verre.

-Ben alors Quatre on est de mauvaise humeur...c'est Tris qui te met dans tout tes états? ricannais-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Tu la connais? Bordel comment ce fait-il que même toi tu sais qui c'est? J'arrive pas y croire!

- C'est moi qui me suis occupé de son entraînement avec Marcus,je me suis occupé d'elle et Eric.

-Alors quoi parce qu'elle et Eric viennent du même groupe ils sont inséparable et maintenant ils sont de nouveau ensemble alors qu'Eric se tape Lauren depuis deux ans...

-Eric et Tris ne sont pas un couple ils sont...

je ne pus finir ma phrase que la voix de Tris résonna dans toute la fausse. Telle une sirène envoutant les marins d'un navire tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Amour Rammstein

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier (L'amour est une bête sauvage)  
Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir (Elle te respire, te poursuit)  
Nistet auf gebrochenen Herzen (Niche dans ton coeur brisée)  
Geht auf Jagd bei Kuss und Kerzen (Part en chasse autour de baisers et de bougies)  
Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen (Dépose des baisers comme des ventouses sur tes lèvres)  
Grabt sich Gange durch die Rippen (Creuse des couloirs Ã travers tes côtes)  
LÃ¤ÃŸt sich fallen weich wie Schnee (Se laisse tomber, douce comme la neige)  
Erst wird es heiÃŸ dann kalt am Ende tut es weh (D'abord, ça devient brulant, ensuite froid, Ã la fin ça fait mal)

Amour Amour (Amour, Amour )  
Alle wollen nur (Tous veulent seulement)  
Dich zÃ¤hmen (Te dompter )  
Amour Amour (Amour, Amour)  
Am Ende (A la fin )  
Gefangen zwischen deinen ZÃ¤hnen (Capturé entre tes dents)

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier (L'amour est une bête sauvage)  
Sie beiÃŸt und kratzt und tritt nach mir (Elle me mord, me griffe et me donne des coups de pied )  
HÃ¤lt mich mit tausend Armen fest (Me tient avec mille bras )  
Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest (Me traîne dans son nid d'amour )  
FriÃŸt mich auf mit Haut und Haaren (Me bouffe corps et âme )  
Und wÃ¼rgt mich wieder aus nach Tagen und Jahren (Me vomit après un jour ou une année)  
LÃ¤ÃŸt sich fallen weich wie Schnee (Se laisse tomber, douce comme la neige)  
Erst wird es heiÃŸ dann kalt am Ende tut es weh (D'abord ça devient brulant, ensuite froid, à la fin ça fait mal )

Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier (L'amour est une bête sauvage)  
In die Falle gehst du ihr (Dans son piège, tu tomberas)  
In die Augen starrt sie dir (Elle te regarde fixement dans les yeux)  
Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft (Ensorcelle quand son regard te touche)

Bitte bitte gib mir Gift (S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Donne-moi du poison !)

Pendant toute la chanson Tris ne quitta pas Quatre des yeux un seul instant. Quant à lui il était subjugué par cette fille à la voix d'or qui ondulée au rythme de la musique et des paroles. Alors je compris que cela allait être drôle de les voirs rammé un peu tout les deux.

lorsque la chanson fut finit Quatre se tourna vers moi me demandant ce que j'étais entrain de dire.

-Je disais que t'était dans la merde mon gars mais crois moi cette fille en vaux la peine. Finis-je en m'éloignant de lui. 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous! Merci pour ses reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre mes idées en place mais je vous promet que dès que je finis un chapitre je le mets en ligne. S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe je m'en escuse aussi, mais je préfère mettre en ligne mon chapitre que de passé des heures à chercher les fautes. Je sais que c'est pas super mais j'estime que ce que j'écris et suffisamment lisible, je n'écris pas en format texto.

Attention dans ce chapitre il y a un passage interdit au moins de 18 ans donc s'il vous plaît c'est pas pour rien que mon histoire est classé M merci.

Bon chapitre à tous et bonne journée.

CHAPITRE 2

TRIS:

Après la chanson Quatre avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et j'espérais secrétement que mon message soit passé. Je souris en me dirigeant vers mon frère alors que Lauren et lui sont enlacés. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je la vois à contre coeur s'éloigner de mon frère. J'aime mon frère mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas égoiste. Leurs amour se voit à des kilomètre à la ronde et je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre entre eux. J'attrape mon frère et l'embrasse sur la bouche puis sur le front ensuite je prend Lauren et fait de même avec elle. Prenant la main à chacun d'eux je les joints en souriant tristement. Mon frère et Lauren me regarde perdu et je pose mes mains sur chacune de leurs joues. Lauren laisse couler une larme discrète et je l'essuie.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction! soufflais-je. Lauren est la femme parfaite pour toi Eric alors fait les choses bien et ne gache pas tout!

-Quant à toi, Lauren, je serais honoré que tu devienne ma belle soeur! Tu es une femme superbe et tu es, j'en suis sûr, la seule qui pourra faire rentrer quelquechose dans son crâne de piaf! Je vous aime tout les deux...souris-je en m'éloignant.

Je vois dans les yeux de mon frère qu'il a compris que ce soir c'était notre dernier baiser, que nos affection d'enfant son du passé et que nous sommes adultes maintenant. Je vois que ça le rend triste mais qu'en même temps il est heureux car il sait qu'il n'aura pas à choisir entre Lauren et moi. Je vois enfin l'homme sous son comportement d'enfant arrogant et je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix.

-Merci ma soeur...souffle Eric.

je monte dans les étages sans vraiment savoir où je dois aller, ni où je vais vraiment. J'allume une cigarette tout en ayant l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Je suis heureuse pour Eric, il a été mon roché pendant des années et moi aussi pour lui. Mais maintenant il est temps de grandir et de faire nos propres choix séparemment. Il a le droit au bonheur, il a tout quitté pour moi, il était chez lui dans la faction des Erudits et même s'il dit le contraire je sais que son ancienne faction lui manque, que maman lui manque. Je sais aussi que c'est pour pouvoir la revoir qu'il a accepté d'être leadeur comme lui sait que c'est parce que je ne veux plus la voir que j'ai refusé de l'être. Je lève les yeux et je me rend compte que je suis devant l'appartement de Quatre, je me baffe mentalement et fait demi-tour.

Il est là devant moi,sa clef dans ses mains me regardant avec interrogation. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire et cela me fait peur. Mais je sais aussi que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de laché prise, j'ai envie de ne pas contrôler les moindres petites choses de ma vie. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne veux pensée qu'à moi et à lui, j'ai envie de me sentir libre. Alors sans que je ne contrôle quoi que se soit j'attrape son t-shirt et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je me sens enfin vivante et savoure se petit gout de citron sur sa langue. Mes mains saisissent ses cheveux et d'un geste j'entoure mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il a envie de moi comme j'ai envie de lui. Sa main gauche se pose sous mes fesses et je sens son autre main ouvrir la porte. Oui, pensais-je tout en parsement son coup de baiser, demain nous parlerons mais cette nuit est à nous...

QUATRE:

Nous sommes dans mon appartement et je la regarde dormir alors que les premières lueur du jour apparaissent. Lentement je dégage son visage des mèches de cheveux qui le parsème. Elle est si belle, si désirable mais je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par son visage d'ange. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte mais je sais qu'elle retournera auprès d'Eric et je ne veux pas être son objet qu'elle peut disposer quant son mec veut se faire une autre fille. je me lève et fonce sous la douche en repensant à cette nuit magique où j'ai perdu ma virginité, oui cette fille fera ma perte.

Flash back /

J'entre dans l'appartement ses jambes entouré sur mon bassin et je suis à l'étroit dans mon jean. Son souffle dans mon cou me faire perdre la tête, me rend fou, j'ai tellement envie d'elle. Les paroles de la chanson résonnent toujours dans ma tête lorsque je la jette sans ménagement sur le lit. elle balance ses chaussures à travers la pièce et son regard de braise m'achève. Elle enlève ses vêtements et les lancent un peu partout dans mon appartement. Elle est là nue sur mon lit se lève et m'arrache mon t-shirt. Elle est un fauve capturant sa proie et je ne suis qu'une proie hypnotisé par sa beauté et sa sauvagerie. Elle enlève mon pantalon et se recule, je le vois elle me laisse le choix mais je n'ai plus la capacité de la repousser depuis que mes yeux se sont posée sur son corp de déesse.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais enlevé mon caleçon. Ma bouche je glisse furtivement vers son sein et l'empoigne. elle souffle et se cambre alors que mes doigts s'insèrent en elle. Elle est trempé et magnifique. elle attrape mes cheveux et sa bouche retrouve la mienne alors que mes doigts s'active en elle. Elle respire difficilement et ses joues son rosie par le plaisir, elle va venir je le sens et je descent ma tête entre ses jambes. Ma langue touche à peine son clitoris qu'elle se crampone au lit et pousse un râle de plaisir. Elle jouie et j'aspire un peu de liquide afin d'en savouré son gout. Sucré pensais-je en me plaçant devant son entrée. Elle est encore dans les vapes de sa jouissance lorsque je la pénètre d'un coup. elle se cambre et plante ses ongles dans mes bras. J'ai été trop brusque, elle est si serrée. Elle souffle et grimace alors que je commence des vas et viens lent. Lentement son visage se décrispe et je continue mes mouvements avec plus de vitesse. le plaisir nous submerge en même temps que nos corps s'entrechoque. Les coups son de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profond. Nous ne sommes plus que des animaux grogant notre plaisir lorsque je me déverce en elle alors que son vagin se contract au même moment autour de ma queue. Nos souffles sont difficile à reprendre et elle m'embrasse avant de s'endormir la tête sur ma poitrine.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je sort de la douche avec les cheveux encore mouillé lorsque je la vois sur le lit, le drap entouré négligemment autour de son corps alors qu'elle me sourit.

-T'es pas encore parti? demandais-je méchamment en enfilant mon t-shirt et jetant celui d'hier dans la poubelle.

- Je...

-T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non?! Alors va rejoindre ton Eric et laisse moi tranquille à ma petite vie! Hurlais-je de rage envers elle, ou était-ce envers moi.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne dois pas faiblir sinon cette fille sera ma perte. Elle jète le drap sur le lit et s'habille avec ses fringues de la veille. elle récupère son paquet de cigarette attrape sa veste au passage et claque la porte. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poigarder en plein coeur mais c'est mieux ainsi. J'attrape les drats et vois un peu de sang sur celui-ci. Dans le choc je tombe à genoux au sol. Vierge? Comment est-ce possible? cela ne l'ai pas sauf si... sauf si Eric n'est pas son mec! Merde! Hurlais-je mentalement.

- Tris! Attend! Hurlais-je en courant vers le couloir mais elle n'est déjà plus là et je me rend compte que j'ai merdé, que je suis un gros connard et qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir.

TRIS :

Comment une si belle nuit a t-elle pu se transformer en cette horrible cauchemar au réveil? Je cours, je fonce au réfectoire et m'assoie à la table de mon frère. Je n'ai pas faim, je suis juste épuisé, je suis juste perdu. Je sens la main de mon frère passé dans mes cheveux et les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse plus les retenirs. Mon frère me saisit par les épaules et me secouent mais je n'entend rien de ce qu'il me dis, j'entend seulement les battements affolés de mon coeur en miette. Il hurle maintenant je le sais parce qu'il a la veine sur son front qui palpite. J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper tout le monde, je veux crier ma peine mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai plus de force. Mon frère m'attrape et me pose comme un sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule. Je vois Lauren qui nous suit et tout le monde qui me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

Mon frère me jette sur le ring et je me relève il m'envoie un coup dans la machoire et j'entends enfin sa voix.

-Vas-y, hurle t-il, défoule toi mais ne te laisse pas submerger! Crache le morceaux! Putain Tris dit moi ce qu'il y a!

- J'en ai marre de cette putain de vie! Hurlais-je en le frappant au visage. J'en ai marre que l'on me jette comme une merde lorsqu'on a plus besoin de moi!(un coup dans l'estomac) J'en ai marre que tout le monde ai le droit au bonheur sauf moi!(encore un coup dans le ventre) J'en ai marre que croire que certaine personne son mieux que d'autre et que ça m'explose à la figure!(un coup de poing dans l'épaule) J'en ai marre de me battre pour rien!( mes coups sont de plus en plus faibles je le sent) j'en ai marre d'être faible! J'en ai marre Eric, j'en ai juste marre! soufflais-je en tombant à genoux après l'avoir rouée de coup.

-T'en as juste marre de quoi Tris? demanda Eric en m'encerclant dans ses bras.

-J'en ai marre de me battre Eric, de lutter pendant deux ans au milieu des sans factions pour garder ma dignité, ma virginité et enfin quant je décide de la donner à l'homme que j'aime ce mec me prend pour une pute de bas étage! j'en ai marre de devoir prouver au monde entier que je suis quelqu'un de bien! j'en ai marre de vivre Eric! je veux juste...fermer les yeux et mourir! affirmais-je lasse en me défaisant de l'étrinte de mon frère.

Je sort du Ring et lève les mains pour arrêter Lauren alors qu'elle venait pour m'enlacer. je fonce dans l'appartement de mon frère et me jète sous la douche. je m'écroule sous le poid de l'eau et tombe à genoux toujours en pleurant. Je me sens sâle mais je n'ai même plus la force de me frotter la peau.

ERIC :

Ma soeur me laisse seul en plant au milieu du ring et ma colère me submerge. Sans même regarder Lauren je fonce dans le réfectoire et cherche Quatre des yeux. il est là tranquil en train de manger ses céréales et je ne me contrôle plus. Je cogne sa tête contre la table et le soulève. Il essaie de se dégager et je coince sa tête sous mon bras pour l'ammener à la fausse. je l'attrape par la gorge et le m'intiend au dessus du vide. Une foule de personne essaie de m'intercepté mais Max les en empêches avec Lauren.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Tris? Hurlais-je

-On a couché ensemble! Grogna Quatre et ma main se resserre sur sa gorge. Max jette un regard interrogateur dans ma direction.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fait après? hein? Pourquoi veut-elle mourrir? Braillais-je et Max serra les poings.

-Rien, je lui ai dit de retourner auprès de toi! Qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et que maintenant elle pouvait retourner auprès de son mec! Cria t-il. Elle s'est servit de moi pour t'atteindre toi, mais moi je rentre pas dans son jeux! si elle veut te rendre jaloux qu'elle aille voir ailleurs!

-Tu l'aime? demandais-je calmement.

-Oui! Hurla-t-il. Mais tu sais quoi? elle t'aime toi et personne d'autre! je te la laisse tu es content!

-espèce d'imbécile! grognais-je en le reposant au sol. Je le vois suffoquant au sol et me frappe mentalement de ne l'avoir jamais mis au courant pour Tris et moi.

-Quatre?

-Quoi? tousse t-il.

-Tris m'aime et m'aimera toute sa vie! affirmais-je soudain lasse de tout cela.

-Nan sans déconné!

-Elle m'aime parce qu'elle est ma soeur jumelle! elle t'as donné sa virginité parce qu'elle t'aime et crois moi ma soeur n'aime pas grand monde! Et toi tu viens de lui brisé le coeur et lui donne envie de mourrir! Affirmais-je. Je devrais te tuer mais je lui laisse se plaisir mais dans le cas où elle te pardonnerai sache que moi je n'oublie pas! fait gaffe à toi. Concluais-je en partant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas.

TRIS :

Au sol sous le jet d'eau je laisse libre court à mes larmes. Je suis vide, fatigué et j'en ai déjà trop fait pour vouloir continuer dans cette vie. Deux ans chez les sans-factions à me battre pour ma survie. Deux ans de lutte pour manger et boire. Deux ans à ne dormir que d'un oeil de peur que l'on me tue pendant mon sommeil. Deux ans à prier les étoiles pour revenir à la maison rapidement avec les informations que désire mes leadeurs. Deux ans avant de rentrer à la maison, a tuer des personnes soupçonneuses. Deux ans à voir d'autre filles se faire violer sans pouvoir agir. Et au bout de deux ans je suis enfin à la maison, je donne la seule chose d'encore précieuse à mes yeux. Je suis une merde, en tout cas je me sens comme cela.

je pose ma tête contre le mur et hurle tout ce que j'ai. Je hurle jusqu'à ce que tout mes muscles se bloque. Je frappe le mur, je le sais parce je vois du sang couler dans l'eau sous mes jambes. Je pleures hurle et souffle en même temps. La douleur est passé reste la rage et la peur. Je me relève, me frotte la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de couleur rouge. J'attrape mes cheveux long et prend le premier couteau que je trouve à la cuisine. J'enfile un débardeur, un leggin en cuir et mes rangers. J'attrape ma veste et fonce vers la salle des repas. Je croise Zeke et lui demande ou est Quatre.

-Avec ton frère, à la gorge! a l'heure qu'il est il doit surement l'avoir balancé dans le vide! Grogne t-il.

Je cours et trouve mon frère penché sur Quatre. Il est livide et mon frère à sa tête du futur meutre planifié. J'entend mon frère lui avoué que nous sommes jumeaux et que je viens de donne ma virginité à Quatre devant tout le monde. Certains mec me regarde de manière obcène et j'ai envie de frapper mon frère.

-Quatre tu viens avec moi desuite! Hurlais-je et mon frère ce retourne.

- Tris je...

-On doit entraîner les recrues il me semble? Aujourd'hui lancer de couteau et le premier qui l'ouvre je lui casse la gueule. Max tu reste avec nous!

-Tris Max a autre chose à faire que...commence Eric mais je le stop de la main.

-C'est pas une question! Max reste avec nous parce que honnêtement je sais pas encore lequel de vous deux je vais tuer en premier! Grognais-je. Max est capable de m'arrêter en cas d'urgence!

-J'ai toujours réussit à te calmer! Hurle Eric.

-J'ai envie de te tuer! Hurlais-je à mon tour. Tu viens de crier devant tout le monde que je viens de perdre ma virginité avec cet imbécile! Alors dis moi, veux-tu vraiment prendre le risque de te confronter à moi au lancer de couteau! Sifflais-je de rage. T'as beau être mon frère et un leadeur tu sais toujours pas fermer ta gueule! On m'a envoyer deux ans en mission chez les sans factions parce que j'ai pris ta putain de défence! Alors ferme ta putain de gueule et on se bouge!

Mon frère est choqué, apparament personne ne lui avait dit. Il avait défié Marcus devant tout le monde alors qu'il était saoul et il a vraiment cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence. Max m'attrape le bras pendant que je souffle bruillament par le nez. Il faut ce calmer sinon je risque d'en tuer un.

-Calme toi Tris, c'est ton frère! Il a toujours été comme ça mais il t'aime et défend ton honneur! Oh faite, j'adore ta nouvelle coupe! souffle Max en m'éloignant des deux orang-outan.

-Merci! finis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Nous sommes dans la salle d'entraînement et je souffle un grand coup en regardant les jeunes lancer les couteaux de manière chaotique. Je m'approche d'une petite métisse qui ne se place pas correctement du coup ses couteaux ne touche quasiment pas la cible.

-Christina...regarde! Soufflais-je en prenant un couteau. Met ton bras gauche droit devant toi, inspire en armant ton bras droit. Ensuite bloque ta respiration et tu souffle en jetant le couteau de toute tes forces. Dis-je en lançant le couteau en plein milieu de la cible.

Elle me sourie et essaie à son tour, le couteau et mieux planter dans la cible et je la vois sautiller de joie. Les autres filles se défendent pas mal et je continue en allant voir les garçons.

- T'es vraiment nul Al! Ricanne Peter en plantant un couteau dans le mur.

- C'est la cible qu'il faut planter, pas le mur, Peter! Au lieu de t'occuper des prouesses des autres regarde les tiennes! Grognais-je.

- T'a perdu ta rondelle alors tu te la pète! Sourit Peter. Si t'a envie moi je peux m'occuper de toi! Mais je te préviens tu risque d'avoir mal! Ricanne celui-ci.

Je vois Eric et Quatre se stopper dans leurs mouvements et Max me faire un signe de tête. Ok j'ai l'autorisation de lui faire la misère.

-Plus personne ne tire! Peter devant la cible! Hurlais-je en souriant.

-Tu déconne! Braille t-il.

- Execution! Cris Quatre et Peter ce met devant la cible.

-Si tu bouge, tu dégage c'est clair! Affirme Eric alors que je choississais mes couteaux.

-ça veut rien dire! Grogne Molly et je pivote la tête vers elle.

-Donc tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à te joindre à lui. Quatre tu prend les couteaux et tu te charge de Molly, moi de Peter! On se fait un petit duel? souris-je et celui-ci hoche la tête.

Peter est vert, il fait moins le fier. D'un geste rapide je lance le couteau qui se plante à dix centimètre de sa mains gauche. Quatre lance et le couteau se plante à dix centimètre de la main droite de Molly.

-Beau lancé mes vous êtes trop loin! Sourit Eric et malgrès moi un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Deuxième lancé, les couteaux font un bruit de tonnère en se plaçant à cinq centimètre de leurs épaules. Les mains des deux novices trembles et ils se font violence pour ne pas partir en courant, ça se voit sur leurs visages livides.

-Toujours trop loin! Affirme Eric et Max ensemble.

-Tu veux qu'on leurs fassent une petite coupe? demande Quatre.

-Dégagez leurs le sommet du crane!

D'un même mouvement quatre et moi lançament nos couteaux juste au dessus du crâne. Quatre lance son dernier couteau au niveau de l'oreille de Molly et un peu de sang coule. Je vois Peter jeter un regard à Molly et sourire en voyant le couteau et le sang. Je souffle un grand coup et lance le couteau entre ses jambes juste au niveau des couilles le plantant dans son pantalon. Peter n'ose plus bougé et mon frère ricanne avec Quatre et Max.

-Arrêtez de rire! Grogne Peter et je m'en vais le décroché.

- Il rigole parce que j'ai loupé ma cible! T'as de la chance Peter que j'ai loupé mon objectif! Mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois je risque pas de te louper c'est clair?

Il affirme de la tête et s'éloigne. C'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisé mais j'ai pas le temps de sortir de la salle que mon frère et Quatre me saisissent chacun par les bras sous le sourire de Max.

-On doit parler tout les deux! Affirme t-il en même temps et j'explose de rire.

- Ecoutez, on va parler chez Eric tout les trois ensemble! souffle Quatre. Chacun de nous doit des excuses et des explications aux autres. Je vais chercher des bières chez moi et je vous rejoind.

- Moi je vais prévenir Lauren! je crois que je l'ai mise furax elle aussi ce matin! dit mon frère en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Ok je vous attend! soufflais-je en montant à l'appartement.

QUATRE :

Je toque à la porte mais personne ne répond. La musique est forte dans le salon et je vois Tris sur le rebord du balcon une jambe dans le vide. Elle est installé de profile, moitié dans le vide, moitié dans le balcon, un cendriller à la main et sa cigarette à la bouche. Elle a l'air ailleurs, tellement loin que j'ai peur de briser son moment d'évasion. Je sens Eric me froler et je me crispe légèrement. Il s'arrête à côté de moi et sourit. Il coupe la musique, ouvre la baie vitré sans même regarder celle-ci et s'assoie sur le canapé. En même temps qu'il a coupé la musique Tris à posé le cendriller, elle jète la clope au moment précis où sont frère ouvre la baie vitrée. Je suis soufflé, son regard ne quitte pas le sol lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi et se jète par dessus le canapé tombant gracieusement à côté de son frère. Je vois enfin leurs symbiose. Ils n'agissent pas comme un couple mais comme le prolongement l'un de l'autre et quelque part au fond de moi je sais que cela me fait peur. Eric passe un bras autour de sa soeur et elle sourit.

-Bon Quatre, tu viens t'assoir ou tu préfère rester debout pour parler? demande Eric.

Lentement je m'installe en face d'eux et je vois enfin leurs ressemblance. Les mêmes lèvres finements dessinées, la même forme des yeux, la même focette au coin de la bouche.

-Co...comment vous pouvez être jumeaux? vous venez pas de la même faction il me semble? soufflais-je les mains moites.

-Tu as entendu parlé du scandale des jumeaux passant le choix à quatorze ans? Demanda Tris.

-Oui à cause de cela j'ai pu faire mon choix qu'à dix huit ans au lieu de seize! Grognais-je. Une fille élevé par les altruistes et un garçon érudit. Les enfants batard de Jeanine Mattews et Andrews Prior qui ...

-Qui ont grandit séparemment et quitté leurs factions pour finir chez les audatieux! Affirme Tris.

-T'a oublié de précisé que même née hors mariage on est pas des batards! siffle Eric en regardant sa soeur.

- Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme un enfoiré se matin?dit Tris calmement, son frère également.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi?

-La vérité ça serait un bon début!

-La vérité c'est que j'ai eu la trouille! je croyais que tu était avec Eric, tu viens chez moi, me saute dessus comme si c'était pas la première fois que tu faisait ça. dis-je en me tirant les cheveux. Tu me plaisait depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi...On a couché ensemble et pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentis chez moi... mais j'ai eu peur d'être qu'un objet pour toi et j'ai peur d'Eric je dois l'admettre...soufflais-je lasse en passant ma main sur mon visage.

-Espèce d'idiot! souffla Tris.

-Mais voilà j'ai voulu te rattraper et tu était déjà loin...je veux qu'on soit ensemble, mais...

-Mais ça va trop vite pour vous deux...Souffle Eric. Ecoutez, je vous propose ceci...Tris reste ici avec moi ou récupère le logement de Lauren et vous profitez des heures libres pour vous connaître! faites vous des rendez-vous...

-Je m'escuse! souffle Tris. Je vous pardonne également je comprend le point de vue de tout le monde. La discution est close. Oui pour les rendez-vous, oui pour restez ici et je tiens à vous, tout les deux! donc plus de dispute et surtout on reste uni surtout devant les novices. Conclu Tris en enlacant son frère et en posant un baiser sur ma bouche avant de sortir fumer sa clope sur le balcon.

-Bière? me propose Eric.

j'acquièçais et pris la bière tendu par Eric. Cette fille aura ma peau mais en même temps j'ai juste envie de sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous, merci pour vos commentaire cela m'a fait très plaisir. Désolée par avance si je poste pas régulièrement mais entre le boulot et les travaux pour mon appartement j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi.

Je précise avant que vous me posez la question non il y aura pas de guerre entre les altruistes et les Erudi bien que les tensions entre les deux sont présentent.

Bon chapitre et à très bientôt.

Chapitre 4 :

TRIS :

Je suis fatigué, la soirée a été longue. Lauren est venu nous rejoindre avec Max et d'autre Audatieux. je suis dans la salle d'entraînement et je dois dire que le bruit des coups et des couteaux n'arrange en rien mon mal de crâne. Je souffle, les filles ont fait des progrès mais pas assez à mon avis. Demain je vais être obligé de les lever aux aurores et de leurs faire un entraînement intensif.

j'entend que l'on m'appelle et je pivote vers la voix. Max et Marcus sont là ce qui veut dire que je dois leurs faire mon compte rendu détailler sous sérum de vérité devant les autres leadeurs. Max va voir Quatre et lui explique qu'il se chargera de l'entraînement tout seul pour le reste de la journée. Il n'a pas l'air content et me regarde inquiet.

Je suis installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Tori me sourit. J'aime bien cette fille, c'est elle qui c'est chargée de tout mes tatouages. Elle souffle un désolé avant de me piquer et je souffle un grand coup. Eric me tiens par l'épaule et je vois Marcus lancer l'enregistreur.

-Votre Nom?

- TRIS...

-Votre nom en entier et vos liens de parentés?

-Béatris Prior, fille d'Andrews Prior et de Jeanine Mattews, soeur jumelle d'Eric Mattews.

- Décrivez votre mission!

- Mission d'infiltration au sein des sans factions, identification des leadeurs, des divers planques et des lieux de stockage d'éventuel arme de destruction.

- Qui vous a affecté à cette mission? Pourquoi vous a-t-on imposé celle-ci?

PDV ERIC:

Ma soeur a le regard vide, sa respiration est calme. Marcus pose les questions classique afin de vérifier que le sérum fonctionne bien. J'ai ma main sur son épaule afin qu'elle reste un semblant connecté à la réalité.

-Qui vous a affecté à cette mission? Pourquoi vous a-ton imposé celle-ci?

-Marcus chef leadeur des odatieux m'a imposé cette mission. Eric l'ayant défier lors d'une soirée arrosé j'ai du prendre sa défence. Cela n'a pas plus à notre leadeur qui m'a imposé la mission ou bien l'arène pour mon frère et moi. J'ai choisi la mission plutôt que le combat à mort! Souffla Tris et je me crispais.

A cause de moi ma soeur avait dû faire une mission suicide. Merde.

- Qu'avez vu là bas? Que pouvez nous apprendre?

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfant chez les sans factions mais très peu arrive à l'âge adulte! La plupart des naissance sont dû à des violes! les femmes sont battus et violées régulièrement, certains hommes vont même jusqu'à tué la projéniture des autres et de ce battre pour prendre certaines femmmes!

Elle souffle, ses mains trembles face à ses souvenirs qui apparaîssent devant ses yeux.

-Le manque de nourriture enclanche des bagarres. Ils ont des armes rudimentaires la plupart sont fabriqués grace aux ordures des factions. Vous avez déjà le nom des chefs mais ils changent souvent à cause des bagarres.

le souffle de ma soeur est de plus en plus rapide, elle transpire beaucoup.

- j'ai dû tuer certains d'entre eux, ils devenaient soupçonneux, impossible d'approcher le leadeur principale, personne ne sait vraiment qui c'est! souffle ma soeur ses dents se serrant en même temps que ses poings.

-Vous n'avez donc pas rempli votre mission entièrement! Vous deviez nous donnez le nom de tout les leadeurs! Grogne Marcus.

- J'ai rempli ma mission! vous avez le nom de tout les leadeurs, vous n'avez pas demandé le nom de leur chef! Affirme ma soeur ses bras tremblant de plus en plus.

- Savez vous qui est le chef? Hurle Marcus. Dite nous son nom!

-Je ne sais pas je...

Tris vomi sur le sol, elle est blanche, elle tangue, sa tête par en arrière. Max entre dans la pièce avec le docteur. Je suis livide, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais que cela n'est pas normal. Je fonce à la suite du docteur. A l'infirmerie je retrouve Quatre avec Al qui est mal en point.

- Elle a reçu une dose trop forte du sérum de vérité! Cela n'aurait pas été grave si Marcus ne c'était pas emporter! Lorsqu'on ne connait pas la réponse dans un cas comme Tris le cerveau repasse en avance rapide toute la mission en boucle afin de trouver les indices qui lui aurait échappé en temps normal. Mais ça mission étant une perpétuelle lutte de survit cela à crée une surtention dans son system nerveux.

-En clair docteur? grognais-je inquiet.

-En clair elle c'est évanouit, son cerveau sature donc elle c'est coupé du monde!

-Elle se réveillera quant? demande Quatre.

-Aucune idée, dans une heure, un jour ou une semaine! Pour l'instant la réalité des actes passé est trop forte pour qu'elle puisse le supporté! J'avais prévenu Marcus, il fallait attendre qu'elle en parle sans la forcer! Gronde le médecin. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant c'est de la perfusé afin qu'elle ne se désidrate pas et des substitues nutritif.

-Faite tout ce que vous pouvez s'il vous plaît!

PDV TRIS :

-Vous n'avez donc pas rempli votre mission entièrement! Vous deviez nous donnez le nom de tout les leadeurs! Grogne Marcus.

- J'ai rempli ma mission! vous avez le nom de tout les leadeurs, vous n'avez pas demandé le nom de leur chef! Affirmais-je les mains tremblantes la réponse veut sortir mais j'ai fait une promesse.

- Savez vous qui est le chef? Hurle Marcus. Dite nous son nom!

-Je ne sais pas je...

Evelyn Eaton, mon cerveau me cris de le dire mais je ne peux pas. Evelyn m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois au fil de ses deux années parmis les sans-factions et même si j'ai des doutes sur cette femme je ne peut pas trahir ma promesse.

flash back

Quatre gars m'avait coincé dans une ruelle, j'étais foutu, sans arme je ne fais pas le poid contre quatre mecs plus grand, plus balèse mais surtout qui se battent à la déloyale. Et là elle est arrivé, un fusil au bras et elle a tiré, sans état d'âmes me sauvant une fois de plus la vie.

-Tu sais qui je suis! Affirma Evelyn.

-Tu es le chef des leaders sans faction! soufflais-je alors qu'elle pointé toujours son arme sur moi.

-Je sais que tu es une audatieuse en infiltration! je sais qui tu es Béatrice Prior!

-Alors tue moi! affirmais-je. Tu en a le droit, tu m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

- Je vais te laisser en vie, tu as une dette envers moi! Rentre chez toi tu as toutes les informations qu'il te faut! Trouve mon fils, Tobbias, il est chez les audatieux, dit lui que je suis en vie et que je l'aime mais que je n'ai pas eu le choix soit je partais soit son père m'aurait tué.

- Je te le promet mais s'il ne me croit pas qu'est-ce que je fais? demandais-je lasse en me frottant le visage.

- Tiens! Dit-elle en me lançant une statuette bleue. Donne lui ceci, il te croira. S'il veut me voir tu sais comment me joindre. conclus t-elle en me laissant seule dans la ruelle.

Fin flash Back

J'entend une voix familière... C'est Quatre...

-Je sais pas se que je fou encore là à te parler alors que tu ne te réveille pas! J'attend comme un con que tu te réveille tout cela parce que je veux qu'on ai une chance tout les deux! Merde Tris tu peux pas me faire ça, pense à Eric. Ton frère attend que tu te réveille pour ce marier avec Lauren. Et moi, j'attend pour avoir enfin un vrai rendez vous avec toi! Allez Tris...S'il te plaît...

-Tu peux pas te taire cinq minute! soufflais-je faible en souriant.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Quatre, ma main dans la sienne, les larmes au yeux me fixant comme si il voyait un fantôme.

-Je suis si mal en point que ça? demandais-je la voix rauque.

- Putain! Hurle-t-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Son baiser est pressant, plein d'amour et de dévotion que cela me perturbe. Je reviens, je vais chercher ton frère...

-Nan, s'il te plaît, reste là il peut attendre deux minute! affirmais-je en me redressant.

-Tris, cela fait deux semaines que tu dors! Tout le monde est inquiet, plusieurs audatieux veulent la mort de Marcus après ce qui c'est passé. Il faut absolument que je prévienne ton frère et Max.

-Ok, mais tu me dois toujours un rendez-vous donc...

-Je ne te lache plus ma belle! sourit-il. il m'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne de moi. Je souris à ce geste m'apportant du réconfort.

-Fait vite ok! Souris-je en reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Je suis immunisé contre le sérum de vérité, je n'ai pas laché l'information. Marcus doit ce douter de quelque chose. Encore un truc que ma divergence m'a sortie d'affaire. Je souffle un grand coup, encore sous le choc. Même si je suis immunisé contre le sérum de vérité cela à bien faillit me faire mourir puisque je suis resté deux semaines dans les vapes. Mais le pire c'est que pendant ses deux semaines je n'ai toujours pas trouvé Tobbias Eaton.


End file.
